


Autumnal Breeze

by holy3cake



Series: Seasonal A&L [2]
Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Adam is like very bold here, Autumn, Lawrence is cute, Leaves everywhere, Light-Hearted, Love, M/M, Seasonal fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, chainshipping - Freeform, chestnut eating, seasonal fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holy3cake/pseuds/holy3cake
Summary: Lawrence and Adam decide to go for a walk in the last few days of Autumn. Now in a happily established relationship, the two of them just want some peace and to enjoy some time together.Second instalment in Seasonal A&LJust for fun, for some more light-chainshipping relief. Rated M for language and slight sexual mentions, readers please be advised!
Relationships: Adam Faulkner-Stanheight/Lawrence Gordon
Series: Seasonal A&L [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019107
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	Autumnal Breeze

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Again, I don't normally write A&L but this has been on my mind for ages, and I wrote this in a random inspiration flourish! The seasons don't really correlate here because this is a continuation of Snowfall and yeah I know Winter comes after Autumn/Fall but there's a time lapse here!
> 
> This can be read on it's own, but I do recommend reading Snowfall too if you want more background info, it's your choice though! :)  
> Also also a few notices, I don't own these characters, and I will be updating a few of my other stories very soon! Thanks for being loyal readers, you lovely people! <3

There was a certain peaceful sobriety that swept across the forest, as Lawrence crunched through auburn autumn leaves with Adam at his side. It had been his idea, to go for a walk on the windiest day of the week, possibly the entire year. But there was room for nothing in Lawrence's heart except glowing warmth and pride. Pride that almost burst through his grey duffle coat and threatened to scream in the shorter man's ear. Adam had made him so proud, and after he'd accepted his proposal he knew that their future was in strange doubts. His younger soon to be husband was close to his graduation, and whilst that was cause for celebration, telling Alison about their marriage would surely bring up sore spots between them. Alison liked Adam, he knew that, but Lawrence was still bemused that he was going through the whole rigamarole of marrying someone again. With little to no contact from his ex-wife and daughter, he knew there would be complications. But Lawrence had decided that he was sick of worrying for one day, and asked Adam to take a walk with him and embrace the dry season, not that he hadn't enjoyed their last winter together. As Lawrence gripped Adam's hand tightly, he stopped him for a moment.

"Hey. Do you want to sit?" Adam caught Lawrence's nod and perched on a nearby tree trunk with him, leaning against his shoulder.

"Adam.....do you ever worry about the future?" Lawrence sighed softly. Raising an eyebrow, Adam picked a nearby pile of leaves and shook his head.

"No. There was a time I didn't think I had a future, you know? I didn't know I'd even be here today!" Adam scratched the back of his head and sensed Lawrence holding his breath.

"I was at the store yesterday, and this guy came up to me and said 'Young man, you're going to die at a very young age.' So I stared at him, offered him a cigarette and shrugged. Lawrence, there's so much you can worry about. But the future? Nah. The future is bright for us." Adam smiled softly and looked as Lawrence shot him a quizzical look.

"That's......weird? What kind of guy says that? I'm surprised you didn't get mad."

"Lawrence I'm so tired of being mad. And he was selling some end of the world shit in the store anyway."

“Like those cult groups?”

“Yeah! I think he was just trying to inflict his beliefs on me. Don’t worry about it.” Adam edged closer to Lawrence, ignoring the unpleasant sensation of dead twigs poking at his back.

“So, you’re not worried about the future?” Lawrence smiled as Adam gripped his beige scarf, playing with the silky edge.

“Not at all. Now, stop fussing and walk with me.” Adam’s carefree attitude was enough to make Lawrence stand from the tree trunk and grasp his hand again, and a small smile tugged at his lips as they continued making their way through the forest. In the past, Lawrence would never have imagined his partner to be so happy and light, and he felt a slight twinge of his ego kicking in when he hoped Adam’s attitude was because of himself. But he knew the progress Adam had made was of his own merits, and he let him walk ahead for a moment to pause and look around at the trees. Favouring Autumn over Winter, Lawrence let the last of his worries seep away and he coughed before Adam wandered away.

“Hey, look! A chestnut tree!” Lawrence pointed at green spiky cages above his head, and Adam raised his eyebrows.

“You’re getting excited about a tree?” Adam grinned and dodged a playful swipe from his partner.

“Haven’t you tried them before? Let’s take some home, I can roast them.” Reaching up with his cane, Lawrence knocked some of the prickly shells onto the floor and collected them in his pocket, narrow avoiding the spikes and saving his hands.

“Why did you want to come out to the forest today?” Adam asked suddenly, as the two of them strolled further down the path. Leaves of every colour adorned their steps, and Lawrence chuckled slightly as a golden-brown leaf landed in Adam’s hair. As he plucked it out, his fingers lingered over Adam’s cheek.

“I wanted to have some quality time together. You’ve been studying so vigorously, and my work has only increased since our engagement.”

“I still can’t get used to that….”

“You don’t want to be engaged?”

“Of course I do, ass. I’m just……amazed.” Adam scowled slightly, annoyed that he’d given Lawrence another ego boost. He loved Lawrence, but sometimes he found that the older man could make him say such sappy things, and he wasn’t going to turn into a submissive husband. Lawrence sensed his slight annoyance and his grin only grew.

“You’re so cute, Adam.” Lawrence blinked, and within seconds his back connected with a rough oak tree.

“Don’t fucking call me cute.” Adam’s eyes flashed with rage, but Lawrence wanted to push his limits.

“What happens if I do?”

“I’ll fight you.” Adam went to throw a playful punch, but both his wrists were caught by Lawrence as he moved. He stumbled, and his balance threw himself and Lawrence into a pile of nearby leaves. As they collapsed into the heap, Lawrence laughed as he landed on top of him, smirking again as Adam landed helplessly underneath. He struggled as Lawrence leaned closer, taking care not to crush him even if they did have a soft landing.

“Some fight, you barely touched me.” Lawrence chuckled and moved to entwine their hands, stroking Adam’s palms as the younger man still wriggled in the foliage.

“I don’t need to. I know your weakness anyway.”

“Oh?” The smirk was soon wiped from Lawrence’s face as he was flipped over, taking Adam’s previous position with his back buried in leaves. Adam climbed over him and placed Lawrence’s hands on his waist, moving forward as he pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Lawrence soon lost all sense and arrogance when Adam advanced again, this time soft gentle kisses turning into lustful, hasty passes. His hands gripped Adam’s waist in desperation and he groaned against his lips when he felt his trousers tighten.

“A-Adam…..not here…” Lawrence pulled away, struggling for breath. Adam giggled lightly and pulled Lawrence out of the leaves, brushing both of their backs as he stared at him.

“That showed you who’s boss, huh?”

“It’s always you, _Little Addy.”_ Dodging another swipe, Lawrence cackled to himself as he steered Adam towards the car. He was eager to get home, to try out the new chestnuts and possibly endure another power struggle with his lover.

***

Standing over the stove, Lawrence kept an eye on the food whilst he heard Adam cleaning in the other room. The soft sprinkles of water in the next room urged Lawrence to join his partner, but he wanted to try their new autumnal treat. The chestnuts were almost done and as he leant against the counter, he giggled to himself at his previous encounter. Adam knew him so well, he knew that even a quick kiss could make him weak at the knees. It was different for Lawrence, he and Alison had problems in the bedroom, and he would always feel guilty for seeking sex elsewhere. It had taken him a long time to realize that he was happy imagining Alison with her new beau, hopefully she was living a better life now. Even then, with Adam around it was hard to even remember sex with a woman. Despite holding the egotistical high ground, Lawrence was more than willing to let Adam take control in sexual situations. When they gave control to each other, not only was it reassuring, but it made them feel safe. Adam didn’t always want to be on the bottom, and Lawrence was more than willing to give up his body to the man he loved more than anyone.

Lost in a daydream, Lawrence almost jumped out of his skin when Adam brushed past to get a drink. Adam grabbed a glass of orange juice and stared at him.

“Lawrence? What are you thinking about?” Adam asked curiously, watching the doctor shake his head.

“It’s nothing. Let’s try these chestnuts!” Lawrence felt his words garble slightly, and as he pulled the tray out of the oven he carefully disguised his red face. He’d been so lost in thought imagining Adam thrusting inside him, he’d almost let the chestnuts burn to a crisp. Wafting a tray over them, Lawrence waited for a few minutes to let them cool down. Adam leaned over and picked one up, staring cautiously at the small item. Although it wasn’t the most attractive food he’d seen, he popped it in his mouth and chewed with some hesitation.

“Tastes…….smoky.”

“It’s an acquired taste. Do you like it?” Lawrence asked as he selected one.

“Yeah, not my favourite flavour though.” Adam sidled up to him, resting against his shoulder as he gazed up at him.

“No? What exactly is your favourite flavour, Adam?”

“You.” This time, Adam caught Lawrence’s not-so-subtle groan and saw him grazing his bottom lip with his teeth. He reached down and slapped his butt playfully, before heading over to the bedroom door.

“Coming?” Adam beckoned him forward with a smirk.

“Oh and Lawrence? You might wanna take that huge leaf off your ass before I fuck you.” Lawrence flipped around and rolled his eyes as he saw a huge florescent green leaf on his backside, brushing it off as he stormed to the bedroom, gathering Adam in his arms.

_You’re in so much trouble, my beautiful cocky Adam._

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I should add another chapter here? But yeah, let me know, comments and kudos mean everything to me :)


End file.
